


If Old Pianos Could Sing

by Tamasha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Gay, Grief/Mourning, Inspired by Fanfiction, Internal Monologue, Love, M/M, Marriage, Memories, Modern Era, Nostalgia, One Shot, POV Arthur, Past Character Death, Piano, Relationship(s), Romance, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamasha/pseuds/Tamasha
Summary: Inspired by Pianos are Made for Falling by Fishwrites. Although Merlin doesn't necessarily die in that fic, this is just an interpretation where Merlin does end up dying. Just a quick look at Arthur's thoughts looking back on his memories.





	If Old Pianos Could Sing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pianos are made for Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/690478) by [Fishwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishwrites/pseuds/Fishwrites). 



> written by Tamara

The clock seems to tick slower these days. Time drags and moves like it has nothing else to do but become a tedious entity in Arthur's life. 

Ten months already. 

It had been a lot longer than even the most optimistic doctors had suspected, but it was still too little time. No amount of time would have been enough with Merlin, the wide eyed idiot. 

Arthur longs for his husband. 

Every day. 

Every tick of that damn clock.

 

Gummy bears make him sick. 

Still. 

He'd chew them, lying on the grass, watching the clouds as Merlin would yammer on about how the clouds were works of art and the breeze was the painter.

 

Sometimes, if he's alone, he can still hear Merlin's laugh in the sound of the piano keys as they move automatically, playing his original songs. The old piano that was the bane of Arthur's existence once upon a time is now his most prized possession. 

He will never sell it.

 

The violin cries when he plays now. Each note that drips from the instrument is a memory of a concert, a flash of a rehearsal, or a smile that has faded from everywhere but memory. 

Eternal with Arthur, the memories can never die.

 

Still the clock ticks. 

Time moves on. 

And one day, maybe, Arthur will too.

But he doesn't believe it. No matter how much they say he will. Sorrow and grief can only be pushed to the side, never truly gone. Both are steady and a constant in healing that reminds one of what was lost. Yet, also necessary. Essential. Because without them, how can one remember what was once found?

No, Arthur can never move on, but he never will want to. How could he? Because of Merlin, he remembered what it meant to live again. Breath again.

 

Even in death, Merlin shows Arthur that life is the greatest gift of all and no matter what, you must make the best of it, make music, make the world know that even the clouds are art, and the wind is the artist.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was sad! Hope you still liked it.


End file.
